


the memories come back when i sleep

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, SU - Freeform, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: When Connie visited Steven’s new condo for the first time during her fall break from college, she quickly noticed something. It took hours for Steven to fall asleep, and when he finally did, it was to a half awake, ever grunting slumber.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 21





	the memories come back when i sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 24 hour fic challenge. This prompt being "Lullaby"

When Connie visited Steven’s new condo for the first time during her fall break from college, she quickly noticed something. It took hours for Steven to fall asleep, and when he finally did, it was to a half awake, ever grunting slumber. Bad sleep, a lot of turning, and waking up with nightmares, making him either scream or turn pink for a few seconds, arms shielding his face for an attack that never came.

The first time she had seen it, she had been startled, after all, he had just woken her up, he was pink and screaming, and she could see the pain in him. She suddenly understood why he almost always had bags under his eyes.

“Steven, how are you feeling?” she had asked when his breathing had slowed down, and he no longer glowed. He seemed like he was staring out into empty space, not knowing what to do, trying to say the right answer.

“The dreams are always there. No matter how much I talk to my therapist, no matter how much I meditate and do my best. Even if I feel much better now, the memories that used to overwhelm me comes back when I try to sleep. It’s like I can never get rid of them.” he said, and Connie nodded.

“I know it’s not much, but do you want me to sing you a lullaby? It always used to work on me as a kid whenever I had nightmares, I know it’s not the same thing at all, my nightmares as a kid being just fantasy and all, but if you want to try, maybe it can help you get to sleep a bit faster? I can’t guarantee if you will dream of something good though.”

Steven nodded, before giving her a hug.

“Thanks Connie, a lullaby sounds nice actually.”


End file.
